This invention relates to price channels and, more specifically, to plastic price channels of the kind commonly used along the front edge of the merchandise display shelf in a supermarket or other store to receive labels or sign holders conveying information regarding products on the shelf.
Plastic price channels of the above kind commonly have an adhesive backing by which a price channel is attached to a shelf, and a C-shaped profile with upper and lower lips between which a label or sign holder is gripped. Some price channels have longitudinally extending ribs or ridges to facilitate label removal.
Since plastic price channels are generally made as extrusions of somewhat hard polyvinyl chloride (PVC) having a low friction or glossy outer surface, a problem which may arise in use, is that inserted labels can slide and become easily displaced along the channel to positions in which they may no longer be properly positioned relative to the products with which they are intended to be associated. The present invention overcomes this problem, at least to a substantial extent.